


Every Story Has its Scars

by AlannasTara



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nine Lives 2016 Summer Smutfest Challenge, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, smooshy, sweet smooshy angsty smut that isn't really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannasTara/pseuds/AlannasTara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Adoring. Not a word that comes to mind frequently these days. But it's fitting." Entry for the Nine Lives 2016 Summer Smutfest Challenge. Short and sweet and super smooshy-just a moment in time with Daryl and Carol and their path to healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Story Has its Scars

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own TWD, the characters, or anything that might make me any monetary gain whatsoever.**
> 
> _AN: You wouldn't know it by the length of this fic, but it gave me so much trouble; I had so many doubts and fears and insecurities. It's not my typical style. So I have to thank: Meeshie, Illusianation, Lamport, Fairiesmasquerade, and whowhatsitwhich for looking it over for me, reassuring me, and talking me off the ledge of insanity. Thanks bbys!_

His fingers ghost over puckered flesh. Scars - new, pink, and raw - mar the freckled skin he caresses with untold gentleness and reverence.

 

_ Adoring _ . Not a word that comes to mind frequently these days. But it's fitting. 

 

Her hands reach for his shoulders and drift down his biceps. Her eyes are closed. It's as if she is mapping his skin, memorizing each and every dip and curve with her fingertips.

 

_ Savoring _ . 

 

He leans down and steals a kiss that robs her of the ability to move or think. Breath heaving. Panting. It makes her lips dry. His tongue flicks out to taste her and he can feel the indents of her teeth marks where she bit his lower lip. 

 

Still. 

 

It is  _ perfection.  _

 

No other feeling compares to this; nothing on this earth has ever made him feel so happy, so complete. He doesn't think it's possible for it to feel any better, until he slips inside her. Her grip is strong and true. They move together with a passion and furor that knows no restraint, no inhibition. 

 

A desperate need to  _ feel,  _ but also to share themselves with each other. To expose every vulnerability, every secret, all the hidden parts of their souls that no one else has had the privilege to see. 

 

He bares it all to her, safe and secure that he is cherished. She reveals everything, no more masks, no disguises, and knows he treasures her. 

 

The trust is absolute, their bond unbreakable. They reach for the skies, climbing higher and higher on their journey together. 

 

When the stars burst in the night, lighting each corner of their hearts, and casting out all darkness, they finally know peace. 

 

Coming through the pain, the torment, and the fire, they have been reborn, renewed, and restored. 

 

The scars mark their past, but their love paves the future. 


End file.
